


Take It Slow

by Claudina



Series: Home is Where the Honey is [6]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Hot and heavy pumpkin pie, M/M, Now kiss, i'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudina/pseuds/Claudina
Summary: Akechi was fine with taking things slow, because all that he wanted was for the moment to last forever.





	Take It Slow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, everyone!
> 
> To be honest, I feel rather self-conscious posting this, mainly because writing hot-and-heavy stuff isn't exactly my forte, but hey, comfort zone exists to be escaped from, right? It's a tad short (and probably rather tame), but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Thank you so much for stopping by :)

There was something about the way Akira touched him that always made Akechi feel that maybe love did exist, after all.

Eyes closed, skin brushing against skin, Akechi gave off a contented sigh as he sucked softly on Akira’s tongue. Rough papillae tickled his lips where a few dots of blood had bloomed from Akira’s teeth breaking his skin earlier, but Akechi was so deep in his trance-like state that the pain was forgotten between kisses. Akira ran his hands through a mess of caramel mop, fingers twisting and curling the locks, sometimes sending a sharp jolt of pleasurable sting to Akechi’s skin when he tugged on the hair. In return, Akechi made small gasping noises, still so quiet in his pleasure, even as his eyes darkened with desire. Akira clamped down his teeth on the detective’s lips again and Akechi tilted his head back, arching himself closer to him.

Eye-to-eye, Akechi looked like a blur, but Akira could still notice how reddened his lips were, bruised and thoroughly kissed. He smirked to himself and pressed his lips on other areas of Akechi’s skin. It was flushed from the rush of blood underneath, and Akechi gently guided him by tracing his jugular tenderly, his fingers leaving a trail of butterfly kisses on the exposed skin. A guttural grunt rumbled in Akira’s throat and it made Akechi feel even hotter. His heart pounded wildly inside his clothed ribcage, wrapped under heated skin and blood. He tried to hold himself closer to Akira, trying to breach the shirts between them. He whined a little as he rubbed his hands on Akira’s back, craving for the feel of their skin together.

Akira noticed his displeasure and chuckled against Akechi’s cheek. He placed his hands between them, letting his fingers trace the buttons that lined Akechi’s chest, knuckles leaving the lightest kind of grazes. Akechi whipped his head against the mattress, glassy eyes rolling to the back of his head, his spine bent to chase Akira’s touches. The black-haired boy tugged and yanked on the buttons and they came undone, letting the flannel he was wearing brush against Akechi’s naked skin. Akechi clung to Akira tightly and nuzzled his nose against the younger boy’s collarbones, desperate to soak up the affection that radiated from Akira’s fingertips.

Soon, Akechi’s shirt sailed through the air and landed softly on the floor with a quiet huff. The chilly draft that seeped into the room through the gaps in the windowsill hit Akechi’s back, causing him to shiver a little, but Akira quickly gathered him in his arms, hot fingers soothing Akechi’s bare skin. The brunette curled up, letting himself fit into the mould that Akira’s body created, head tilted up to face Akira’s throat. He let out the tiniest bit of his tongue, daring himself to lick Akira’s skin, but he could only get a taste before he was rolled to his back, Akira’s hands pinning his wrists down to the bed. Akechi’s eyes flew open, mouth still agape in shock. His cheeks were rosy from Akira’s ministrations, and the colour deepened into crimson when he realised that Akira’s nails were digging into his wrists, holding him down with such a force that he could feel his heartbeats pulsing in his fingers.

Akira gave him a devilish smirk that did funny things to Akechi’s insides, causing his stomach to flip in anticipation. However, instead of being ravished as he had expected, Akechi felt Akira loosening his grips on his wrists, his thumb rubbing the inside of his wrist in lazy circles. Akechi shivered from the feathery feelings dotting the sensitive skin and sighed sweetly, letting the tenderness sweep him away.

The younger boy leaned forward, his body heat warming Akechi’s bare skin just inches away above him. A wisp of hot breath tickled Akechi’s ears and he heard Akira whispering softly to him. His brain was a mush and he could barely register Akira’s words—something about taking it slow or some sort. Akira nipped at his earlobe playfully before planting a deep kiss on Akechi’s dipped temple, causing his entire body to turn into mush, just like his brain.

 _I’ll show you incredible things,_ Akira muttered, his voice soft and loving but with a hint of mischief in it. _But let’s take it slow tonight._

Akechi could only close his eyes, smile and nod deeply, his body and mind awash with the attention and adoration Akira was showering him. He pulled Akira closer and captured his lips in a passionate kiss, and his heart couldn’t help but leap when he felt the weight and heat pulsing against the centre of his hips.

He was fine with taking things slow. They had all night, after all, and if it wasn’t enough, they still had all the other days. All that he wanted was for the moment to last forever, and as he tested his teeth against Akira’s lips, he thought that love was probably something best enjoyed in bite-sized pieces, and he let the feeling that consumed him muddle his mind and fill his heart. He relished the way Akira’s love coiled inside him, sending him deep into a hell he never knew existed.

And he thought that he never wanted to go to heaven anyway.


End file.
